The Road Not Taken
by fearlessxtragedy
Summary: A prostitute and her one time client. /EdwardxBella./  Rated M for extreme Explicit Adult Content. Also available on LJ.  link to come with 2nd chapter


**The Road Not Taken**

Chapter 1: Bella Swan

The only thing she'd been better at besides landing in hospitals, was running away from things she feared most. At the raw age of 16 she ran away from her own home despite the consequences that could have consumed her, but nothing could be worse than staying at her fine point. Her mother, Renee, was a drunk. The only man she'd ever known to call 'father' to be a sexual predator whom stalked her room at night as she was the only prey he claimed since she was age 14. She escaped from her Hell and ran to the only place she knew of, the place kept away from her, the place kept by infinitesimal amounts of secrets from Renee.

_Forks, Washington._

The only other place she'd hoped to call a home and failed at. Her father. Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan whom never met her. Charlie Swan whom was her estranged father. Charlie Swan whom turned out to be Chief of Police. Charlie Swan who was found murdered 3 years before her arrival in the woods. She felt as if her life were no more, as if her life were over. _She had nothing and no one_. Nothing but the ground below her feet and the backpack she slung over her shoulder.

_/~*~/_

He pushed her hard against the wall, his body connected to the tiny brunette's, pushing and writhing against her as he wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing her tiny, sleek, black dress inch up above her thighs. The man wrapped his hand within her hair, pulling at it as his other reached inside of her dress to palm her ass. He pressed his groin against the girl as he felt himself harden under his own clothing, she moaned slightly in pleasure and shivered as his hand that had cupped her bottom moved slowly down her thigh and centered on her sex. His hand over her underwear, he pressed his fingers against her and felt how hot and wet the girl was becoming. She moaned again and as he slipped his entire hand inside her panties, she gasped and he smirked and let out a sigh of excitement as he felt all of her on his fingers. He pressed into her with his palm once before ripping his hand out and throwing her on the bed.

This was her latest conquest, or rather, payer. Mike Newton.

She smirked and giggled as he sauntered towards her, excitement in his eyes as he discarded his clothing and pulled one of her legs towards him, forcing her to slip and open herself further for him. He violently pulled off her panties with one hand, watching her squirm beneath his grip. He hiked up her dress and crawled towards her on the motel bed, putting one hand on her stomach, forcing her to lie down, completely. The urge for himself to be inside the hot piece of ass he paid for was more than just a burn. The impulse to take the young woman hole was heavy. He could control himself no longer.

With one swift movement, he placed her legs above his shoulders and she widened herself, ready for him to do as he pleased. He trailed soft kisses slowly along her thighs, the girl bit down on her lower lip and felt herself shiver underneath him.

She had been doing this for over a year. Giving herself to any man who would pay, Forks' downtown strip joint was more popular than anyone could have assumed. And easy to get into, prostitution was only a side job for Isabella Swan-or as she used on stage and for clientele; '_Marie'_.

He slid 2 soft, long fingers inside of her, the small moan she made pleasing him greatly. He gently moved in slow motions, nearly massaging her clit as she writhed beneath his fingers, Bella threw her head back against the bed and bit down on her lip, grasping the sheets within her hands as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her as her client slid his fingers inside of her, pulling them back with exaggerated slowness to torture her. He went faster and thrust his fingers harder into her as her moans increased with the small strokes he used first. He felt her tense around his fingers, knowing she was to come undone extremely soon. He rapidly pulled his fingers out of her completely, sweat beading Bella's forehead as she whispered soft strings of curses at the man for stopping.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got a good ending for the both of us."

The man cackled and put his two fingers in his mouth, tasting Isabella's sex completely. He then lowered himself and lightly licked her slit. Soon taking all of her inside of his mouth, licking and sucking and biting to make her squirm for his own pleasure. She nearly screamed beneath him as he pushed her to her edge and licked every excrement of cum from within her vaginal walls.

"Oh, we're gonna have some fun, baby." He hummed as he slid off the bed and dug into his jean pockets that were on the floor, Isabella lay on the bed, reeling from the orgasm the man had just given her with his tongue. He lurched forward and threw himself on top of Isabella and laughed wildly as he swung something from behind his back. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and teased her, allowing his dick to slide between her legs, she could feel how hard he was and felt extremely turned on, and became even wetter as the head of his cock massaged against her clit. She moaned softly, closing her eyes for a few short seconds as she planned to squirm and feel all of him.

She heard a clang of metal and felt something cold around her wrist, she looked up as she found she had been handcuffed. "What the fuck! Are you a fucking cop!" She screamed as she twisted her arm away from him. She began to wildly push him away, _'aint no fucking cop taking me in!'_, she thought to herself ,"Get the fuck off me, you goddamn pig!" she screamed at him, but he held her down.

"I'm not a goddamn cop! I told you we were going to have some fun. Now shut the fuck up, I paid for your ass, you need to please your customer!" He yelled at her and grabbed her arm, holding it still while he attempted to handcuff her hands above her. She felt a fury of panic wash through her, she screamed loudly and kneed him right in the crotch, causing his face to redden, he rolled off her and to the floor. He groaned and grunted loudly in pain. "You…. Bitch.." the man seethed between his teeth. She rushed, throwing on her dress, despite the already closed handcuff around one of her wrists and taking one look at the man writhing on the floor. He was in a ball, rolling back and forth on his side, his arms between his legs. _'fucking serves him right,' _she smirked and although she wanted the handcuffs off of her, she couldn't risk him finding strength and taking her down to do whatever he pleased with her.

She only bothered to take the money from his wallet, leaving her discarded panties and shoes lying on the floor in her haste. It was mid-November and the harsh weather was no kinder to her as she ran out in only her tiny dress. Running as quickly as her legs would push her, she lunged forward each second, shivering and trying to breathe as the cruel air infected her lungs and nearly turned her entire chest to ice. Her tiny body zoomed under the street lights, all as quiet as can be on a cold-or rather _colder _night in Forks, Washington, the only noise erupting was her feet patting against the gravel and cement with each twist and turn, her heavy breathing, and the clang of the handcuff on her arm smacking against her torso with each step she took.

_This was what she had become. The girl who sold herself to darkness._


End file.
